spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Snail Loving/transcript
This is the transcript for "Snail Loving". Transcript * (the episode begins with SpongeBob waking up to his foghorn alarm and turning it off) * SpongeBob: Good morning, Gary! * Gary: Meow? * (SpongeBob looks at the clock) * SpongeBob: HOLY FISHPASTE! I'M LATE FOR WORK! * (SpongeBob runs downstairs and runs to the door where Gary is standing) * SpongeBob: Aww, Gary, I wish I could play but I can't. I have to go to work. * (Gary gets puppy eyes) * SpongeBob: I'll come back as soon as I can. Just hang in there while I'm gone, okay? * (SpongeBob walks out) * Gary: Meow. (stares in food bowl) * (timecard) Narrator: One work shift later... * SpongeBob: Good night, Mr. Krabs! * (SpongeBob walks home) * SpongeBob: I bet Gary will be happy to see me. * (SpongeBob walks inside) * Gary: Meow! * SpongeBob: Good to see you too. Anwayy, goodnight. * (SpongeBob walks to bed, and Gary kicks his bowl again) * Gary: Meow! * (We see the sunrise from Bikini Atoll, and then cut to SpongeBob's pineapple where his alarm goes off) * SpongeBob: Good morning world, and all that inhabit it! * (SpongeBob looks at the clock) * SpongeBob: I'M LATE AGAIN! * (SpongeBob races downstairs, and we see puppy-eyed Gary again) * Gary: Meow! * SpongeBob: I'm sorry Gary, but i'm late! (walks outside) * SpongeBob: Thats's two days in a row! I'm gonna get Gary a special friend! * (Bubble Transition to the animal shelter) * SpongeBob: I bet Gary will be happy. Ooh, i like this one! (grabs a snail) * SpongeBob: Aww, little guy, you're coming home with me! * (SpongeBob walks past several snails, until he sees one puppy-eyed one at the end) * SpongeBob: Aww, you look sad. * (SpongeBob shakes his head) * SpongeBob: Nah. Only one snail for now. * (SpongeBob walks out the door) * Animal Shelter Manager: Did he just walk out without paying or signing an adoption paper? * (Bubble Transition to SpongeBob's pineapple) * SpongeBob: Gary, I brought you a special friend! * (pulls out Puffy Flufly) * Gary: MEOW! * SpongeBob: Nah, it's just a doll. (throws it out the window) * Gary (relieved): Meow. * SpongeBob: I brought you another snail! So you won't be so sad when I'm gone! * Gary: Meow? * New Snail: Meow. * SpongeBob: Have fun you two! I'm gonna make beans. * New Snail: BLEOW! * Gary:...meow? * (SpongeBob walks back) * SpongeBob: Now that I've got meh beans, I'm gonna watch some TEEVEE! * (SpongeBob turns on the TV) * Fish (on TV): Today we will talk about: SAD SNAILS. * (In SpongeBob's mind he sees the snail from the animal shelter) * SpongeBob: OOOH I FEEL SO BAD FOR HIM, I JUST, I JUST- * SpongeBob: I'M HAVING A SNAIL SYMPATHY SEIZURE! AAAH! * (SpongeBob runs away, and the two snails look back and forth at each other) * (We then cut to the animal shelter) * SpongeBob: Aww, you're coming home. No more misery! * (SpongeBob walks out, and then sees another snail) * SpongeBob: Get a hold of yourself, SquarePants. You're already buying a snail. * (SpongeBob walks out) * Animal Shelter Manager: Did he really just get out with ANOTHER snail!? * (We cut back to the pineapple) * SpongeBob: Now that you have two more snails, you wontt buy any more! * (timecard) Narrator: 30 minutes later... * (we see 27 snails all over the room) * SpongeBob: YES! I HAVE 27 SNAILS NOW! I AM OFFICIALLY GOOD! * (SpongeBob then remembers another snail) * SpongeBob: GOODBYE MY 28 BABIES! I AM OFF TO GET ANOTHER! * (SpongeBob is about to walk outside, but Gary stops him) * Gary: Meow meow, meow meow. Meow? Meow meow. Meow, MEOW, MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW! MEOOW! * SpongeBob: I have no idea what you just said, but I assume it was something about having too many snails. I'll get rid of them. * Gary: Meow! * SpongeBob: Now, where are all of them? * (SpongeBob searches the bathroom, the kitchen, the tables, the living room, the bedroom, the library and doesn't find them) * SpongeBob: I wonder where they could be-(bumps into closet, opening door to reveal all the snails in his clothes) * SpongeBob: ...am I the only one here that finds that kind of...disturbing? * (SpongeBob grabs all the snails and heads toward the door) * SpongeBob: Gary, I'm sorry I doubted you. * Gary: Meow. * SpongeBob: Come here for a hug. * (SpongeBob hugs Gary so hard his shell breaks) * Gary: GAAARHRHCHD * (SpongeBob runs out) * SpongeBob: *pant* I'M SORRY! * (We cut back to the animal shelter) * SpongeBob: Yeah, I'd like to return these 27 snails. * Animal Shelter Manager: Yeah, and I'd like to ask why you ran off with those 27 snails without paying or submitting the paperwork!? * SpongeBob: It's probably my stealth. * Animal Shelter Manager: STEALTH? * (SpongeBob disappears, and the animal shelter manager just stands there) * Fish: Joe, I think you've had too much coffee. * END Category:Transcripts Category:Fanon Season 1